


close the door

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany won the world cup and Lewy thinks of giving Erik a 'reward'. Little does Erik know that he might (or might not) enjoy the 'reward'.</p><p>WARN: READ THE TAGGING FIRST</p><p>to fill this tumblr <a href="http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/114016741849/hello-i-was-wondering-if-you-could-write-a-18">request</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	close the door

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first, I don't really know what's gotten into me to write something like this, so explicit and such.  
> I don't know if it can be considered dub-con but just to be safe.  
> And if you feels somehow disturbed, I HAVE WARNED you not to read it.  
> Anyway, happy reading ;)

Erik doesn't quite remember how he ended up where he is right now. His wrists are tied up together to the headboard. His clothes and pants are long gone leaving him with nothing. All he could recall is that when he gets back, he gets a call from Lewy, his boyfriend.

(Oh how happy and proud he is to call Lewy as his boyfriend. They have their ups and downs in the relationship but this is not about how they finally got together or about the dramas in their relationship.)

So of course he's excited. When Lewy picks him to the hotel (perhaps it is where he is right now since Erik feels a bit unfamiliar with the room) and he tells Erik that he has prepared a 'gift', a 'reward' for his winning as a World Cup.

Speaking of Lewy, he is standing there, in front of Erik, still fully clothed. A mischievous smile is there. "Lewy?" Erik manages to ask, between all the confusion.

Lewy, slowly starting to unbutton his shirt, walks closer to the bed. Lewy takes his time to strip, enjoying the hunger stares from Erik to his body. He could sense it the moment Erik's eyes lie on him before. How the younger man wants the same thing that he will give tonight (and probably more).

"So," Lewy begins to talk. He is now fully naked, the same condition like Erik. "I've been thinking to give you a 'reward' since you guys have won the World Cup."

"I didn't even play that much," Erik murmurs.

Lewy chuckles. He is now above Erik, hovering the smaller body on the bed. He gives a long tender kiss. Soon it involves some tongues. When Lewy feels that Erik is so engrossed in the kiss, he pulls, leaving a wanton sound from the boy, craving for more.

"Well maybe. Let's say this as a punishment too. How about that Erik? You want to be punished, perhaps?" Erik gulps, knowing the grin on Lewy's face means something.

"What did I do?" Erik asks timidly though there's a faint nod he puts.

Lewy caresses Erik's cheeks. Slowly rubbing his big callous hands on the chubby cheeks.

"Hmm," Lewy leans down, whispering to Erik's ears. "I don't know Erik, you tell me. Have you been a good boy?" With no response from Erik, Lewy knows the man gets it. "I was thinking that, seeing how a bitch you are, maybe you missed me. I know how you like it, being treated like a bitch. Maybe you let them see this side of you. Perhaps, you let, hmm, let's see Matthias to pinch you here." Lewy pinches Erik's nipple, making Erik's moan, arching his back for the sudden sensation. Seeing the reaction, Lewy couldn't hide his excitement.

He knows he's right. There was one moment when he was inside Erik, after the practice, when no one was left but them. He could see that Erik was a bit hurried, fear of getting caught. However, Lewy thought of other things and he said to Erik. Wondered what others would think of the younger man if they see him bouncing on Lewy's cock. He said that maybe it would be Marco, the blonde loves to check his hair again to make sure it's fine, who came back and caught them. Marco would love to join them, teasing Erik, doing stuff to the man. Soon, Erik came, hard. And from then, Lewy has a glimpse idea that Erik might enjoy the dirty talk and he could also sense the submissive side from the lad.

  
Back to the present where Lewy bites Erik's nape while his hands are pinching each red buds. "This is not even half of what I'm going to do and you're already so hard, Erik." It's true. Erik's cock is hard, leaking with so much precum. Looks like Erik could burst anytime soon and Lewy is more than happy to let it.  
"And then maybe, you'll let Matthias to lick you, bites and who knows, maybe milk would come from you, like a bitch, milking Matthias."

Erik comes the moment Lewy licks his nipples, biting and savoring. Erik swears that Lewy is trying to prove that milk will come out from his nipples, which is not really going to happen. But the thought of it, of Lewy sucking his nipples like a baby to his mother, is too hot and Erik couldn't stop himself from coming.

"Seems like the milk comes from the other side," Lewy chuckles, feeling the wet sticky liquid on his stomach. He smiles seeing Erik blushes to his statement just then. "If only they know how a slut you could be, and everyone think you're so innocent." He gives a kiss again to Erik before going down and spreads the German's thighs wide. "Your hole still looks tight here but who knows. Do they know Erik? That you love when something is put inside your hole, twitching and spreading it. Or maybe they know? Maybe you let that Julian boy kneeling like what I'm doing right now, spreading your thighs. Then you let his tongue inside your hole, tasting your little cunt."

"N – No." Erik groans, panting so hard and for a second Lewy is worried that he's been too much. That thought is wiped aside once he sees Erik's cock is hard again.

"No?" Lewy raises his eyebrows even though he knows Erik can't see him because he's half lying on the bed half kneeling on the floor. "Oh, so you let him put his fingers inside you, like what I do right now?" With that being said, Lewy thrust two of his fingers inside Erik's hole, feels the tightness surrounding his fingers. He groans. It always feels like it's the first time doing that with Erik, the tightness, the innocence stares, and the blushes. "Damn it’s so tight and wet. Did Julian realize this?" Groaning again, Lewy pushes his fingers deeper, trying to find the sweet spot that he knows will drive Erik to ecstasy. "Ahh!!" Hearing that, Lewy grins, he just finds it. Nevertheless, he misses the spot on purpose, putting Erik in frustration. Licking his lips, Lewy leans down, smelling the scent emitted from the hole and his fingers.

"I know you will like it, Erik. I know you'll be a fine slut. You have to see how slutty your hole right now. How eager swallowing my fingers."

"N – No!" Erik shouts, shaking his head many times, denying the sensation he feels from Lewy's fingers –

And oh my, Lewy's tongue inside his hole. He could feel the hotness from the tongue, licking – rimming – his inside. Gosh. He feels so dirty, so filthy but nevertheless excited. "St – stop! Di – dirty!" Erik struggles, swaying his body to left and right, but is put firm on his position when he feels Lewy's hands on his legs. He could hear the slurpy sound of Lewy's tongue in his hole and he feels himself hard again, waiting to release.

  
Sure enough, not long after a lot of thrusting fingers and licking, Erik comes again. He takes a breathe, trying to calm himself. He has never felt something like this before. Lewy doesn't stop what he's doing to Erik, seemingly to enjoy the time. Erik knows they have all the night but he wants something else. He unconsciously thrusts his hips to Lewy, demands for more.

The Polish man stops rimming but his two fingers stay there, inside Erik. "Eager aren't we? Finally realize how bitchy is your body? Did you also do that, asking for Julian to thrust harder, deeper?" Erik moans, filling the room with his sexy sound. Lewy is hard already but his self-control is so good. He will only come in two ways, either inside Erik's mouth or inside the younger man's holes. But the night is so young and he's not yet enough with Erik right now.

He has told Anna that he would go out today and his wife just grinned, knowing very well how that will lead. Only kissing Lewy as a greeting and patted his back, she wished him good luck.

The beautiful of youth is the stamina, Lewy smirks. He could see that Erik is half hard again. This time, he pulls out his fingers, a little bit harsher than he intends but not a sorry is said. "Damn you’re so slutty. Did you let Marco to blow you before? On the club's locker. I know he is so good in that. I have seen him blowing Mats, did you let him Erik? Putting your cock inside his mouth, letting him play with your balls? Hmm?"

Erik closes his eyes while shaking his head continuously. "Really?" Lewy grabs Erik's balls, playing with them like a little kid does. Squishing them. "Tell me Erik, so you had never come inside Marco's mouth?" To that question, Erik's silent and Lewy squishes his balls harder. "Thought so. Now Erik, I'm going to untie you but be a good boy or else. You got me?"

Erik bites his lips before nodding his head ever so slowly. "Good boy," Lewy rubs Erik's hair, before grabbing the lad for another kiss. He unties Erik not long after, gently rubbing the red mark on the wrists. But it is not for long because when Erik thinks he can relax for a while, he is bent down on the same level to Lewy's crotch. The man is sitting on his legs, putting himself comfortable while his hand behind Erik's back to lower the latter's body.

"Suck it, Erik. I know although you like being suck, you enjoy sucking people. Did you be a good boy to that old man who they say as your father, Miroslav? Did you blow him when he broke the record against Ghana before? Putting his cock inside your mouth?" He pushes Erik and soon he feels the warmth of Erik's mouth, engulfing his cock. "Ah, that's right. So did you Erik? Did you deep throat him like you do to me? Making him come on your face so it filled with his come?"

Lewy pushes his hip upward, thrusting himself to Erik's mouth. Erik's hands rub on his cock, doing what his mouth couldn't reach. It drives Lewy to climax. He looks down, looking at Erik swallowing his cock and how his face looks full, even chubbier. It's so hot. "Or maybe you did that to almost everyone? Hmm, let's see, ahh, that's it. Fuck Yeah. So Erik, hah, did you blow Auba before? Sneaking behind the locker room when we're not together? Or is it that goalkeeper, Manuel? Did you Erik? Ah fuck!!"

Lewy stretches his hand, putting a finger inside Erik again. The lad arches back, letting go of Lewy's cock but the Polish man pushes him back to suck. Lewy thrust his finger, in and out, enjoying the slick hole.

"How wet." Groaning, he feels his climax will come soon. He pushes Erik again, shaking his own cock many times before splurting his come into Erik's face. He spread the come on Erik's face. "Lick it!" He orders while he puts his fingers clothed in his own come to Erik's mouth. The lad obeys without argument, licking – sucking – Lewy's fingers, tasting the Polish man's come. Lewy's other hand tilt the younger man's chin up so he could see those beautiful eyes, filled with tears. It almost touches Lewy, but he – they – know that it's not the end.

He grabs Erik's waist, therefore it also stop Erik from sucking his fingers. He puts Erik on his lap. He rubs his cock between Erik's ass-cheeks, teasing the younger man. Erik has become a moaning mess and Lewy loves knowing he's the one drawing out that expression.

"Now Erik, tell me what do you want and I will give it to you." Lewy smiles, caressing Erik's cheeks lovingly.

Erik looks down, biting his lips again. Knowing that Lewy asks him on purpose. He knows Lewy wants him to ask, to beg. And he does just that. "Please," He begs. Finally can't take it with the friction Lewy gives between his ass, kneading those cheeks with Lewy's callous hands. He could almost feel the hardness from Lewy's cock, how it's so big. He can feel it when it's inside his mouth before. It will fill him inside, making him so full and Erik loves that – a lot. He won't say that but Lewy knows and the older man is trying to force him to say that out loud.

"Please what?" Lewy asks playfully. Thrusting his cock behind Erik, teasing the hole. "Tell me Erik, I don't know what is it that you want."

"Please," Erik begs again. He circles his hands around Lewy's neck. "Please put your cock inside me. Make me full, come inside me. Please please ple – argh!" And before he could finish his sentence, Lewy does just that. Grabbing his body up above Lewy's cock then slams him down. In one thrust, Erik feels so full. His hole engulfs Lewy's cock, nothing left. It hurts, the pain is unbearable but when Lewy moves, adjusting their position and waiting for Erik to relax a bit, it soothes him. When Lewy feels that Erik's breath calmer, he thrusts upwards, jerking the younger man then stops. "If you really want my cock, show it." Lewy smirks while Erik is gulping. He puts his hands on Lewy's shoulders, pushing himself up then slams down again into Lewy's cock. He keeps bouncing while sometimes he could feel that Lewy thrust, helping him a little bit. But he thinks it's not enough.

"Hah, deeper! Lewy! Lewy!"

He is pushed down the next moment, lying on his back with him still connected to Lewy. "Do you feel that, Erik? Me inside you? Or is it not enough?" The thrust speed becomes animalistic. The beast inside Lewy couldn’t be stopped anymore as he keeps pounding hard inside Erik. But, we’re talking about Lewy. The man still manages to do another dirty talk, enjoying the hardness he feels pressed against his broad stomach. “Fuck, I think your body is so sensitive and so wanton. I bet you could take another cock inside.”

Feeling squished, Lewy grins. He looks down to Erik whose face is so red, wet with tears and sweats. “So you like it huh?” Lewy continues, slowing his thrust, eliciting the moans from Erik’s mouth. “You like it being penetrated with two cocks. You are enjoying that. I bet you’re thinking of Mats. Oh yeah, I see your eyes stealing glancing to his cock. You are wondering, aren’t you? How would it feel like with his cock inside you?”

Erik whines squeezing Lewy so hard that it makes difficult for Lewy to move fast like before, but he doesn’t mind. It means Erik loves this, loves how Lewy speaks so filthy about the younger man. “Arhh, I was thinkin, Erik, do you want that? Me and Mats, inside you together. You will like it, the friction, him thrusting you from behind and me from the front, pounding at your sweet spot.” Erik moans when Lewy pounds on his spot, putting him on the edge of ecstasy.

“I could watch your face when you come with our cocks inside you. Mats will be thrilled to see what a bitch your body could be. I bet he would want to ruin you and I will give the chance to share that part of you to Mats – to share my _bitch_.” Lewy says with a low voice, adding the sensation through Erik’s spine.

Whatever Erik thinks before, he doesn’t expect this. Him being _ruined, humiliated_ , but no matter how hard he denies that, the offer. Everything that Lewy says sound so hot and he can’t stop himself but loving those.

Erik has come the third time that night – on his stomach and Lewy’s abs and both bodies are so sticky that Erik could hear the sound when their bodies rub each other.  It sounds so slutty but Erik can’t stop. He circles his hands around Lewy, pulling the man lower so he could capture the man’s lips. Unlike the others, the kiss is harsh, fast, and filled of lust. Lewy’s tongue forces to get inside and Erik lets it. His body is too tired to fight. He has come thrice while Lewy only once, on his face too.

“Want you – Lewy, inside me. Please.”

And Lewy does just that. A bit more thrusts and he comes inside Erik that the lad could feel so full. Lewy thrusts once again, feeling reluctant to leave the warmth.

“Ermm…no, don’t.” Erik stops Lewy when he feels that the older man is pulling out. He could feel some of Lewy’s come is leaking, probably staining the sheets but they could think about that later.

Lewy snickers. He smiles to Erik and gives a gentle kiss this time. “You are so good today, you are so wonderful.” He whispers while kissing Erik’s face, appreciating the lad’s beauty. Turning their bodies a little bit so now Lewy lies beside Erik, but his cock is still there with the warmth.

He fixes Erik’s hair, caressing the soft cheeks of the younger man. Erik purrs under the touch and it somehow makes Lewy hard but he knows that the lad has enough that night. Besides, they still have tomorrow and Lewy has a perfect idea on how to spend the day.

“Hmm,” Erik yawns, snuggles closer to the warmth that Lewy offers.

“You know, I’ve been thinking that maybe I will let my come inside you and put a butt plug and tomorrow, when you walk all day, you’ll have my come inside you. What do you think?” Erik groans to that idea and when Lewy feels the hardness from Erik’s cock, he knows just then it’s a great thing he bought the plug on impulse before.  

**Author's Note:**

> Also dedicated this fic to my [ szat ](https://twitter.com/werkudara_unyu)who's feeling down.  
> Hope this could somehow cheer you up, love :*


End file.
